


Time and Time Again

by AMMO121



Category: Justice League, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And random plot bunnies, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ok I lie, lots of fluff, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner Kent | Roy Harper : Clone Issues</p><p>It was Wally's fault, he just had to go get himself 'ceases' and now Conners stuck with the moody archer. And he's not talking about the blond.</p><p>Note: Most will center around Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aqualad | Robin : Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqualad | Robin : Maybe.
> 
> First time using a pairing generator! I think I did pretty well, enjoy! \\(~_^)/

There were too many ifs, ands, or buts.

Too many 'maybes'.

But 'maybe' wouldn't bring his team back.

It wouldn't give him back his legs, either.

'Maybe' was too uncertain; it definitely wouldn't wake Aqualad from his coma. Maybe was indefinite, surprising in the worst way.

It hurt to think about it - that it was only the two of them and they were both powerless to stop the world from going to hell.

'Maybe' didn't stop Luther from shooting Conner with a Kryptonite bullet.

Nor did it stop M'gann from going after Artemis when the Hall of Justice when it came crumbling down and archer didn't run out to meet them. 'Maybe' didn't - couldn't - wouldn'tbring either of them back.

And Wally, dear, goofy, clumsy, Wally. 'Maybe' didn't stop Zoom from vibrating his hand through Wally's head. Nor would it ever erase the sound of Barry's screaming Wally's name like his soul had just been torn in half. He would never forget the raw sorrow that came from the man.

'Maybe' couldn't bring any of them back, it couldn't bring Bruce back.

What good was 'Maybe' if it wouldn't make anything better?

'Maybe' wasn't going to wake Dick from this living nightmare.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts.

There was no hope.


	2. Kid Flash | Superboy : Ice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Wally wanted to do was show Conner something new, he never dreamed it would end up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a nasty turn and why can't I write anything 'Happy'? *Sigh* I'm going to be in the corner if you need me.

"No." The words left the mouth of the one and only Conner Kent.

It was a chilly December morning when Wally had choose to drag Conner to the iced over lake a few minutes outside of Central city. Well, it was more 'Run circles around the couch till he said yes' then dragging, but the point still stood.

It was only the second winter since they had saved Conner from the evil hands of Cadmus, and Wally plans on showing the larger boy some of the wonders that is winter. First on the list is ice skating. Then making a snowman, but he decided to take things slow as to not overwhelm the clone.

"Aw, come on Kon! Don't miss out on all the fun!" Wally yelled as he skated backwards on the rather large lake. He had on his red skates that his Uncle Barry got him for Christmas. Happy as a clam and wanting to share his joy.

Now if only he could get the other sidekick to put on his skates. Baby steps.

Wally mused on how he would go about doing just that while he did a few more turns and circles that would make anyones head spin, even without super speed. Ok, maybe a little super speed.

Which later he would realize was probably not the smartest idea.

Conner heard it first and for a second, he had no idea was the strange cracking sound was. Till he looked up and brought his eyes to Wally, only for his enhanced eye site to pick up something strange.

There were tiny cracks in the ice, right under where Wally was skating.

Wally seamed to realize exactly what was happening right before it actually did. And for a second time stood stillandhecouldntstopatthisspeedand-.

The ice gave out under him and he was plunged into darkness. The last thing to pass through his mind, as sad as it is, was that he won't get to introduce Conner to hot coco. The thought left him sadder then it should have.

But he knew no more after that, as he sank to the dark depths.


	3. Conner Kent | Roy Harper : Clone Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent | Roy Harper : Clone Issues 
> 
> It was Wally's fault, he just had to go get himself 'ceases' and now Conners stuck with the moody archer. And he's not talking about the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! And leave a prompt if you feel like it! I'm always up for new ideas! ^^ Oh, and this is unbetaed! So any mistakes are my own.

Superboy - Roy Harper: Clone issues.

\\-/

It had been Wally's idea really, but Conner had not been the happiest with the retired hero at the time so he had just ignored the suggestion. But then Wally had to go get himself 'ceased' and Conner didn't have much of a choice. Wally always did go to extremes to get what he wanted.

Maybe it was one last favor to the one that gave him the moon, or maybe he just wanted to talk to someone that had gone through something similar. Not that he would admit to either of those reasons out loud, but he's been told that it's the thought that counts.

So I guess that's how the one and only Superboy found himself standing outside the apartment of Roy Harper.

Roy and him have never really talked, or interacted. At all. But there had been mutual respect for what the other could do, and even a little understanding between each other. They both thrived to be recognized, craved for the respect that they felt was long over due.

But no 'understanding' could make the clone feel any less awkward as he knocked on the door.

A few moments passed and if he hadn't heard shifting coming from the inside then he might have thought no one was home. But finally the door swung open to a very unhappy archer. Unhappy but a lot more put together then want he was expecting. He looked like he had just woken up but his hair was cut short and his face was void of any incoming beards, so he's doing better then before. Good.

And for a moment they just stood there staring at each other, before Conner finally lost what little patients he possessed.

"We need to talk."

\\-/

"Why are you here?" His voice was void of emotion and Conner wonder briefly if this is how he made others feel with his bluntness.

"I was asked to talk to you." he kept his voice even and eyes strait ahead from where he sat on the old couch so that he was staring at the water stained wall. But he didn't need to be looking to know that the red head had tensed. He could practically taste it in the air.

"I told Black Canary that I was doin-"

"It wasn't Canary."

"Then who?" he sounded as if he were trying to hold back his anger, which I found stupid. If your angry then you angry, holding it in won't stop it.

"Wally." Was all he said, and really that's all there needed to be said. Conner wasn't oblivious, he knew that Wally had been family to Roy. Clone or not, Roy was still the one that grew up with the speedster, not the original. They might have not talked as much these past few years but once you become family, you never stop. It was the same way for him with they original Team members; you can't just brake a bond like that.

"Oh," Conner had to keep himself from jerking from the shear defeat in the older boys voice.

"He asked me to help you," I paused for a second. "but thats something I can't do, you have to help yourself. All I can tell you is that you shouldn't try living in a shadow. It's not your fault, and sulking about it only hurts the people around you."

I pushed myself up and turned to him one last time, "Don't let your anger be the only thing you feel."

And with that I left, because really that was way to much talking for one day. If Roy took his advice then good for him, of not then Kon's pretty sure Canary will pound it into him.


End file.
